


Mother of the...Knight

by Mertronus



Series: The Pureblood Knight Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertronus/pseuds/Mertronus
Summary: How will Molly Weasley react when she learns that her youngest boy will be the first to wed? - Missing scene from "The Pureblood Knight" - rated T for language...cause you never know with Ron.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Pureblood Knight Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128305
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Mother of the...Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene that I thought about but left out of my original piece, The Pureblood Knight. After a comment about Molly's reaction from a reviewer (thanks!!) I felt pulled to write the scene after all. So...one shot it is!
> 
> If you haven't read The Pureblood Knight go ahead! This scene would take place between Chapter 3 "I Choose You" and Chapter 4 "By Law, By Magic and By Love".
> 
> Written from the POV of the Weasley matriarch herself.
> 
> I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. Wah.

Molly Weasley sighed as she sat in her recliner in the sitting room, a book in her hands and a sweater knitting beside her. Arthur was dozing on the couch, the wireless playing beside him. The house was calm and for the most part clean. Dinner was a quiet affair, just her and her husband, and just not something she was used to after raising seven children. But they were all growing up now weren't they? Quiet Friday evenings were becoming more of a norm. Unfortunately.

Bill and his fiancee Fleur were out for the evening, Charlie was in his own country, Percy was... _no, best not think of Percy tonight and upset Arthur with my tears._ Fred and George were working at their store, then would likely head up to their flat above it, and Ron and Ginny were safe at Hogwarts. All of this she knew based on earlier conversations and knowing their schedules - the family clock being of no use as all hands still pointed to "Mortal Peril". She sighed again.

Arthur grunted and opened his eyes. "Alright Mollywobbles?" 

"Yes, I'm alright," she said softly, another sigh on her lips.

"Quiet night tonight," Arthur said. He sat up straight and looked around. "Almost too quiet if you ask me..." His eyes squinted almost suspiciously. 

"Oh Arthur, hush. Everyone is fine and well, there's no need to - " Molly was interrupted by a _whoosh_ from the fireplace. They looked over to see Minerva McGonagall's face in the fire. "Minerva!" Molly's insides tightened as she hurried to kneel in front of the fireplace. "What's happened? Is Ginny hurt? Is Ron in trouble? If that boy's done something I'll - "

"No, no Molly, it's nothing like that. Ron and Ginny are both perfectly fine. Neither are in trouble or injured."

"Harry?" Arthur asked as he squat besides his wife. "Hermione?"

"Also not injured nor in trouble. However, I do need you both to come here to the castle. The very four you mention are in Dumbledore's office as there is a problem that we need to figure out and we'd like you to come as well."

"But they're not in danger?" Molly asked still concerned.

"None of them are in immediate danger. The matter is an urgent one, but I assure you, at this time they are all safe with Dumbledore. I'll see you both in just a moment?"

"Yes," they both nodded as they scrambled for their cloaks and shoes and Molly for her purse. Once ready, Arthur grabbed a handful of floo powder and announced "Hogwarts" and in a flash of green, they were gone.

* * *

"What's happened, Minerva," Molly asked immediately as she dusted herself off and stepped out of the fireplace with Arthur. "What's going on?"

"Please, have a seat," Minerva gestured to the seats in front of her desk as she took her own. "As I said, everyone is physically fine and well, and no one is in any trouble. But we do have a situation. Concerning Ms. Granger." Arthur and Molly glanced at one another. "Are either of you familiar with the recently reinstated marriage laws?" 

Molly shook her head no, but Arthur nodded slowly. "Yes...and as we are talking about Hermione, I assume you're referring to the law that states that a Pureblood wizard can force a Muggleborn witches hand?" Molly gasped.

"Surely that's not true!?"

Minerva nodded. "It is true. And it has happened. Ms. Granger has received notice tonight that she is to marry a Pureblood seventh year, Cormac McLaggen. Should she decline, she loses her magic. She is to go to the Ministry Monday evening at 5 to accept...or decline."

As Arthur and Minerva discussed the details of the marriage law, Molly stared in front of her deep in thought. _Oh that poor girl! Forced to marry? McLaggen...Ginny's told me about him. Says he's awful. Haven't heard many nice things about the family either. Oh that's no good! Not for our Hermione! And what of Ronnie? Oh, he must be reeling at this. He can say and act however he wants but I'm certain those two are...oh we can't allow this to happen! They'll both be devastated!_

"Minerva," Molly finally spoke up, interrupting whatever her husband was saying, "certainly there has to be something that can be done? We can't allow her to be forced into a marriage she does not want!"

"No I daresay we certainly cannot! And as it would seem, Albus looked as if her uncovered a possible solution just before he asked me to fetch you both. So let's head to his office, shall we?"

The walk to the headmaster's office was a quiet yet quick one. Minerva said, "sherbert lemon!" and the gargoyle blocking the door bid them entrance.

When they entered the grand office, Molly noticed Harry and Ginny sitting and talking to Dumbledore, and upon further inspection, she finally spotted Ron and Hermione in a far corner of the office. She stopped and watched as Ron held Hermione firmly in his arms. He seemed to be whispering what Molly could only assume were words of comfort into the girl's ears. Her head tilted to the side as she took in the sight of her youngest boy. He looked older in that moment. So mature. Molly felt a tug at her heart. _When did my baby boy grow up?_

"Ah," said Albus, "Arthur, Molly, please come have a seat." Harry and Ginny vacated their chairs and stepped aside for Arthur and Molly to sit after both children greeted them. 

"Albus," Molly said softly, "what are we going to do? We can't let her be forced to marry that boy. But to lose her magic? Surely there must be another way?"

Albus Dumbledore got right to the chase. "There actually is another way around this," he said. "I was discussing it them all before you arrived."

"Well? What is it? What can we do?" she said frantically.

"If Ms. Granger goes to the hearing on Monday that is set to confirm her marriage to the young Mr. McLaggen, but she is already wed to another Pureblood wizard, then the current proposal will no longer stand." He stopped, giving the plan a moment to sink in.

"But...but the very point is that she is too _young_ to marry!" cried Molly. "How does that help at all?"

"Because, in this case, she would marry a wizard that _she_ chooses to marry, Molly. A wizard better suited for her. A wizard who would take care of her and actually give her a happy life...a wizard who loves her," he finished softly.

_Ronnie._

"No," Molly stated firmly. "They are much too young!"

"The Ministry does not think so Molly," Arthur said. "They clearly do not feel that Hermione is too young."

"But Ronald is!"

"He is seventeen, dear, he's of age now." 

"But he's still in school! He still has a whole year to - "

"As does our Hermione."

"Well...wha-what are they supposed to do, consummate their marriage in the dorms? In a broom closet?" Molly blushed at her outburst. Her youngest son, consummating his marriage...how absurd!

"Molly," Albus started calmly, "accommodations will be made for them after the marriage ceremony is complete," he said this with a nod to Minerva who, while stunned herself, understood what needed to be done, "and the proper... erm...precautions will be taken to be sure that the young family does not...grow prematurely so they can -"

"No! Absolutely not!" Molly stood and brought herself to her full height - which still failed in comparison to those around her. "I have five sons who are finished with school, we can bring one of them in to -"

"No bloody way," came a growl from behind her. Molly turned to find her Ronnie looking at her with fire in his eyes. He looked absolutely murderous as he rounded on his mother. "If you think that I'm going to sit back and watch Hermione marry one of my brothers then you-you're...No! If she's going to be a Weasley it will be through me. If she's marrying anyone this weekend - tonight - it will be me." He wasn't yelling, his voice was low but strong. Determined. "I love her, mum. And I'm marrying her. Tonight."

"But...but Ronnie," Molly pleaded stepping towards him. "Y-you're so young!"

"So is she isn't she? But nobody bloody cares." He took her hand and pulled her towards him, though slightly behind him as if to protect her from Molly. "I'm not letting her get married of to some sodding git and I'm not letting those stodgy old wizards snap her wand. And since I am now of age, I do not need your consent." His face softened and looked in his mum's eyes as his voice softened too. "But you're blessing would make this whole bloody barmy situation that much easier, mum. Please...I know it may be hard for you to understand..I-I've messed up these last few months," he glanced at Hermione, "we both have. But she means everything to me mum. And I believe her when she says she feels the same. Truth is, I hoped to marry her one day...but it looks as if that day'll have to be today."

Molly sobbed as she looked at her son...really looked at him. She stepped up to him and brought up her hand to cup his cheek. "W-when did my boy become a man?" Ron shrugged and gave her half a smile as she smiled back through her tears. With a cry she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a fierce hug. "Oh, my boy. She's so lucky to have you." She released him then turned to Hermione. She pulled her in for a bear hug of her own then pulled back and took her face in her hands. "Let's make a Weasley out of you my dear," she said softly.

* * *

Watching her last son get married that evening was almost surreal to Molly. She understood why it was a necessary step to take so hastily, and she knew in her heart that Ron and Hermione would be happy and find their way...but as she looked at the two of them stand in front of Minerva repeating their vows, and even as she glanced over at Harry and Ginny, her very last, she couldn't help but see how much they were growing and how quickly. War will do that, won't it? War forces children to grow up before they're ready. War breaks people apart...but it also brings people together. Molly knew that no matter how much she would try to protect them - and she would continue to try to protect them, married or not! - they will still face things in this war that will shape them, change them, and further throw them into adulthood. Whether she was ready for them to grow up or not.

Molly smiled through her tears as her son kissed his new wife. If this is another outcome of this war, then it was by far one of the very best outcomes.

"Told you tonight was too quiet," Arthur whispered as he kissed her temple. She shushed her husband playfully as she moved forward to hug her son and daughter-in-law.


End file.
